Not the One
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: After All Stars, Mike's personalities come back and Zoey has had enough. Duncan sees her by herself and comes over to talk. They talk about the past and become closer. Slight Zuncan/Doey. Co-written with I'll Cover Angel and Collins.


**Disclaimer: We do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

Zoey was sitting down at the docks, All-Stars was over and everyone was packing up to leave but Zoey wasn't ready to leave, Mike's personalities came back and Manitoba took off on an adventure, completely ditching Zoey. So much for being together forever. Zoey played with the necklace on her neck, thinking that she should just take it off and toss it into the lake.

Zoey looked into the water at her reflection. She noticed that she looked terrible. She sighed. _Wow, this season really took a lot out of me, with Mal coming back and us making it to the finals... I don't even know if Mike still cares. He was so excited when his personalities came back..._

Seeing how excited he was when they came back it was obvious that Mike chose his personalities over her and she knew in her heart that it was time for her to accept that, it seemed like everyone could see the truth except for her, was she really that naïve? With a sigh she removed the necklace and tossed it into the lake.

"Maybe if I'm lucky Fang will eat it." Zoey smiled to herself and watched it sink to the bottom of the lake.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Duncan walked up behind her. "I figured you'd be dying to get out of here. Haven't met a single contestant here who wanted to stay."

"I'll start packing in a minute, just wanted a minute to myself." Zoey told him. "I guess we both had the same idea? That's why you're here?"

"Actually, I saw you sitting here by yourself and with Alejandro and Heather making out and Courtney and Scott fighting and Lightning keeps asking me if I'm a girl, I got sick of it and figured you could use some company. You were really the only one who was nice to me when I was a hero."

Zoey smiled. "That's really nice of you, Duncan." Duncan frowned at Zoey's words.

"Hey, I'm just here because you looked lonely, not because I'm some nice hero." Duncan said defensively. Zoey chuckled.

"I know you're not nice in the way that someone like Cameron or Sam is, you're nice in a different way." Zoey attempted to explain.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow. Zoey took a few seconds to think.

"I think that you're nice to the people that treat you with respect. I think that's why you and Gwen got along so well as friends, because you respected each other."

"Yeah, then when I dated her it was weird." Duncan admitted. "I guess I shouldn't ruin friendships by trying to date girls."

"Not all girls are like that." Zoey told him. "You just haven't found the right girl. No offense but Courtney is high-strung and Gwen and you have different ideas of what you want in a relationship. It takes two to make a relationship work...Someone should really tell Mike that."

"Yeah, I saw him start talking weird and he took off over an hour ago." Duncan shook his head. "Are you going with him?"

"No, I'm done with Mike. I just can't date someone like that, it's like he wants his personalities more than me." Zoey admitted. "I do care about him but if he can't make time for me then I'm not going to be the girl who waits for him and he needs to understand that."

"He's just too stupid to realize that he had a great girl." Duncan sat down next to her. "Do you know how hard it is to find a girl who is down to earth and isn't completely self-centered?"

Zoey turned to look at Duncan. "Do you really think so? No-one's ever said that about me before." Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, you really look out for other people, and you were willing to be with Mike even though he had his personalities. But if he's going to throw you away to focus on his personalities... Well, he doesn't deserve you." Zoey blushed lightly.

"Wow, that's... a lot more than what most boys say about me." Zoey admitted, rubbing her arm. Duncan looked over at Zoey.

"Yeah? What do they say back at home?" Duncan asked, curious. Zoey hesitated, but looking at Duncan, she saw he was sincere. She took a deep breath.

"They say I'm just a loser that has nothing better to do than sit in her room and be boring. Just because I don't like football like all those jerks do, it doesn't mean that I'm boring! Why can't I just find someone who likes me for being me and will do anything to make me happy?" Zoey said, her voice rising in volume as her emotions heightened. Duncan put a hand on her shoulder and Zoey looked over to see his teal eyes full of concern.

"If they can't see what a great person you are, and how not everyone has the same interests, it means that they're the real losers. You shouldn't take what they say about you to heart." Duncan told her, offering a small smile. "It's hard to find someone who you like and who likes you in return, but when you do, you can feel it."

"Yeah, I thought that was Mike and I was obviously wrong." Zoey sighed. "He was my first kiss, I've never had a boyfriend before or even a friend and I guess I got caught up in wanting to be so normal and accepted that I got in over my head."

"That's understandable. My first kiss was when I was 13 and it was with some girl with bad B.O. in a game of truth or dare in juvie." Duncan admitted. "Shouldn't do things just because it seems like a good idea. I think you're a nice girl, pretty too."

"You do?" Zoey asked happily. "Hey, if I give you my cell number maybe you can text or call me and we could hang out sometime outside of this place?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." Zoey searched in her pockets for a bit of paper and a pen, but only found paper. Duncan pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Here, I've got one."

"Thanks." Zoey took the pen and wrote her number on the paper and gave him the pen and paper. He slipped them into his pocket.

"We should probably go pack. The boat's probably almost here. I'll see you around, Red." Duncan said with a wink as he walked towards the cabins. Zoey smiled to herself.

"Looking forward to it!" Zoey called after him. He turned around and gave her a smile before he entered the cabin.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Did you like it? If you did, make sure to check out I'll Cover Angel and Collins' stories. She's an awesome writer and her ideas are amazing. :)**

**This was a lot of fun to write. It's a pairing I really enjoy and co-writing with such a great author ensured that we had lots of ideas.**

**Remember to review and tell us what you thought of it. We might write together again sometime.**

**Until next time!**

**-Green**


End file.
